It has been found that the conventional ornament for buttons sold in the marketplace consists of a cap 100 and a base plate 200 connected with the cap via a hinge 220 in which the base plate 200 is provided with a pair of prongs 210 for keeping a button in place, a center hole 230, and a slot 240 (see FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C). When in use, the base plate 200 is first slid beneath a button (not shown) and then covered with the cap 100 so that the button is enclosed within the ornament. However, the button is fixedly engaged with the ornament and so it can freely rotate with respect to the ornament thereby making it impossible to be oriented at a fixed direction. Hence, as to Ornaments with a design to be oriented at a certain direction, their utilization and beauty will be completely ruined and destroyed due to the fact that they cannot be correctly oriented at a predetermined direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,487 to T. R. Ryan, an interchangeable ornament for buttons is enclosed. Nevertheless, such an interchangeable ornament for buttons is not fixedly connected with the button and can freely rotate with the respect to the button thereby making it impossible to be oriented at a predetermined direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,601 to T. R. Ryan teaches an interchangeable ornament for button. However, as the previous U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,487, the ornament for buttons according to this reference is still rotatable with respect to the button and cannot be correctly oriented.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in an ornament for buttons which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.